The present embodiments are directed to digitally prepared printing stamps or molds and methods of making the same which employ ultraviolet (UV) curable solid or phase change ink compositions. The solid ink compositions disclosed herein are characterized by being solid at room temperature and molten at an elevated temperature at which the molten ink is applied to a substrate. These solid ink compositions can be used for direct-to-paper (DTP) and/or ink jet printing.
Solid ink compositions used for ink jet printing typically contain both a colorant and vehicle or carrier, where the vehicle or carrier is a material that dissolves or suspends the colorant. For example, a simple solid ink composition is composed of wax as the carrier and a pigment or dye as the colorant. Many solid ink compositions may contain functionalized wax components, which allow rapid phase transitions from the molten liquid state to the solid states. Solid ink compositions also generally include resins in relatively large quantities. Resins allow the ink to be sufficiently tough after cooling so that the ink is more resistant to mechanical loads on the printed substrate, such as gumming, scratching and folding. The present embodiments employ these solid ink compositions in a novel method for printing fine images on a large scale.
Preparation of micron- and millimeter-sized raised features usually requires a “master” or “stamp” to imprint the features onto the object of interest. These stamps are typically prepared using two methods 1) photolithography involving film casting, irradiation through masks, and solvent-based etching methods and 2) mechanical machining involving a lathe or Computer Numerical Controlled (CNC) machine.
While the above-described methods are satisfactory for their intended purposes, these methods are generally time-consuming and labor intensive. These methods are disadvantageous in that they require a cleanroom, involve wasteful subtractive processes and can be relatively time and energy intensive. There thus exists a need to digitally create stamp masters to facilitate rapid prototyping of fine variable features. As such, there exists a need for a method of preparation of micropattern stamp masters that can be performed more efficiently, especially for printing of fine variable features or images. The present embodiments thus provide a novel digital method of creating stamp masters to facilitate rapid prototyping of fine features or images, including fine variable features or images.
As used herein, the terms “solid ink compositions” and “radiation curable phase change ink compositions” are interchangeable.